


Cold But Ever So Sweet

by gladsomemind



Series: TMATNB [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets some revenge</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold But Ever So Sweet

Twenty minutes spent lacing Arthur into his clothes for the night almost had Merlin regretting his choice. Then, when Arthur grabbed his wrist before he left he hadn’t been able to hold back the wince. Thankfully Arthur had been more concerned with his bath for the following morning than with how Merlin had hurt his wrist. 

Merlin made his way back to his room off Gaius’ quarters. An hour spent pretending to study one of the books on herbs he was no closer to having a plan. When one of the castle servants came in and requested a sleeping draught for Arthur a germ of an idea started to take root and the petty vengeance with the clothes was looking more and more like a bad idea.

He watched as Gaius measured out a dose that would knock Morgana out only for a few hours. Enough to get to sleep so the body could take over and aid a restful night, there was no need to seriously drug the Prince, just lull him into sleep.

This would need to be planned meticulously, too soon and Arthur would feel nothing, too late and there was a chance he would wake and it would all come tumbling down on Merlin and any chance they may have had at a future would be gone forever. There were other logistical things that would need to be arranged. For a start he couldn’t use ropes, it might be alright for the Prince’s manservant to wander around with ligature marks not so the Crown Prince. Something to act as a blindfold might help as well.

Gwen would be a good source for some material that might do the trick but that would mean letting her in on the plan. Letting Gwen in on it would mean that Morgana would have to know too. If he had to tell Morgana anyway she could at least give some information on how the drug affected her sleep, what she could still hear and feel as it worked and as she came out of it.

So, plan formulated, now it just needed to be put into action. Stage 1 would need to be done quickly if he was to catch Morgana before she left for the feast. With Arthur meeting and greeting the visiting lord and his daughter there was no danger of running into him but he still needed to be careful who saw him in case it was fed back to the Prince.

***

An embarrassing fifteen minutes later and Merlin had the cloth he needed and was making his final preparations in Arthur’s chamber. The two women had gone completely insane over his request and he had had different materials thrust into and snatched out of his hands before they had settled on some in the colour of Camelot. ‘The heir should be dressed in appropriate colours don’t you think.’ 

Quite what they expected him to do with the ribbon they had also given him Merlin didn’t like to think about ‘a favour’ wasn’t exactly helpful. The additional comment about plausible deniability actually had Merlin worried. Morgana, when trying to be helpful, tended to go a little overboard at times.

Gwen had, at least, offered to help with getting the water for Arthur’s morning bath ready. Although the help would probably consist of smiling at some of the off duty guards until they offered to carry it for her in turn. A few buckets now, put to warm by the fire, would be one way to kill some time now and would make less work for the morning - anything to keep his mind off what he planned to do later.

***

The waiting was going to kill him. Merlin had decided that he wasn’t going to go through with it and changed his mind back at least three times in the last few hours. Gaius had returned from the feast some time ago and it was now time to make that final decision. It wasn’t going to be worth it, there were too many issues with the entire plan, he would get caught and if really lucky would only end up in the stocks for a week. Everything could be cleaned out tomorrow and Arthur would be none the wiser. He would just explain to the girls that he had taken the coward’s way out.

He stopped short. There was no-way he was going to let the girls spend the next weeks teasing him about his complete lack of follow through. Maybe Morgana’s plan would work and he would be able to deny everything. Maybe he could just go home, or to somewhere else where he didn’t need to hide what he was all day every day. If he was going to have to leave anyway then there was no reason why he shouldn’t give Arthur a little bit of payback.

At this point he was outside the prince’s room. Opening the door quietly, excuse at the ready if it was needed ‘I thought you might need some help getting ready for bed’, Merlin entered the quiet room and made his way over to the bed.

Arthur had clearly given up on unlacing the shirt and had taken a knife to the ties. Another job for Gwen, he might even take it with him when he left, just to see if he could get it back into the cupboard without Arthur realising. 

The prince may have dealt with the shirt but everything else was apparently too much like hard work and he lay sprawled across the bed bare-chested but still in the britches he had been wearing that evening. The position on the bed was a sign – face up, arms above his head – Arthur was perfectly placed for looping the pre-prepared restraints over his wrists, soft loops of cloth that would leave no marks.

The blindfold caused more problems. How to put it on and where to tie it so it didn’t actually interfere with the sleeping mans comfort. Merlin eventually settled for tying the cloth at the side of Arthurs face and trusting to the semi-darkness of the room, lit only by the fire, to help keep his anonymity.

None of which would stop Arthur from killing him if he ever found out who was in his bed tonight. Still, Merlin had come this far, he might as well continue.

Moving to the bottom of the bed, he ran one hand gently up the sole of Arthur’s foot, which twitched out of the way. Trailing a hand up the leg he moved to the fastenings of the britches, they needed to be removed now to make things flow better later – and Arthur said he was no good at strategy.

Gently untying the laces Merlin teased the cloth back and started to work the material down the prince’s legs. A job that would have been much easier with a little bit of co-operation from his unconscious victim but, like any job well done, completion was its own reward as he was left with an unrestricted view of the toned body in front of him.

Back at the feet, Merlin lifted one into his lap and started to massage the ball of the foot. Calmly working his way around the foot paying attention to each of the toes in turn he was rewarded by a small murmur or contentment from the sleeping body. From the ankle up the calf the slow massage continued. The second leg replaced the first, this time up the thigh.

Ebbing back down the prone body, Merlin paused to observe the state of wakefulness of Arthur. He still seemed to be asleep; the draught must be working well, time to move onto the next phase. Kneading the muscles of the other thigh he worked his way ever closer to his goal. Sight was a much over-rated sense. How could it compare with touch, taste or smell?

The prince, well, smelled – all day on the training field in armour was not behaviour conducive to remaining fresh but the smell of his sweat was, as always, doing something to Merlin’s insides. Okay so it could have been fresher but Merlin had spent his formative years in a small village where washing bodies was never first on the list of important things to be done. More to the point, this smell was all Arthur. This was what Merlin loved about being his manservant. Standing close to this every day was, one day, going to kill him but what a way to go.

Basking in the freedom to do as he pleased, Merlin lowered his head to Arthur’s neck and inhaled deeply. The worked his way down trailing a hand where the nose had already been. Oh, the feel of the other man. Muscles defined from working with the various weapons for so long gave sculptured contours to trail fingers down.

Could he taste as good as he smelt and felt? Only one way to be certain and Merlin paused to suck one of the already hardened nipples into his mouth. A small groan from Merlin and a mewl of pleasure from Arthur; then Merlin continued down, punishing himself by denying more tasting for the flavours to follow.

It was mere inches before that vow was broken and Merlin softly nipped at the abdomen in front of him.  This was the absolute last chance to stop this. The restraints could be removed and it would all just be part of some dream, the last chance to stay in Camelot and serve.

A shiver from Arthur settled the issue, no going back now. The body he had been working to relax was starting to tense again. There was only one place that was required.

Smell, touch, taste – that was the order for the night. Merlin leant into Arthur’s crotch and breathed deeply. Savouring the subtle differences, the neck was work – this was pleasure. Warm exhalations encouraging more hardening he moved on.

Trailing a thumb up the underside of the shaft, Merlin wrapped his hand around the width and exerted pressure as he pulled it down again, eliciting another moan from the top of the bed. Smiling the action was repeated quickly, then slower. Hand occupied, varying speeds and directions, he inhaled once more took one of the prince’s balls into his mouth, gently sucking. A buck from the body had Merlin retreating once more.

When the convulsion had finished he returned to the body, exchanging mouth for hand and hand for mouth.   Oh, the taste, pure Arthur, unadulterated and perfect, pre-cum adding a piquancy that was not expected but not unwelcome.   The groans from the prince were getting louder, no more coherent but more aware.

Merlin’s luck so far tonight couldn’t continue for much longer. He had already done more than he had ever planned, much more and he was sure to wake. Suddenly, a use for the ribbon that Morgana had given him presented itself. Releasing the cock with a soft pop he swiftly wrapped it around the weeping erection and tied a sloppy bow. Then pausing only to lay a brief kiss on the prince’s pout he left him to his dreams.


End file.
